


Letter From Green

by bandsaremysociallife



Series: Letters from Green and Blue [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandsaremysociallife/pseuds/bandsaremysociallife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being kept away from Louis becomes too much for Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter From Green

**Author's Note:**

> This story may be triggering for some readers.

I stand off in the distance looking at you. You are everything I ever wanted and so much more. I see you sitting there with her. Holding her hand. Kissing her. Laughing with her. It's not fair that she gets to do these things with you. You are mine, yet she is the one that gets to be worn on your arm. I do not understand why they will not let us be together. They say it is wrong for us to love each other. But it makes no sense, they are the ones who brought us together, and now they want to keep us apart. They tell us it's for the best, that they don't want to damage our reputation. But looks worse, two boys in love or a band member who killed himself because you took away his happiness? So, Blue, this is my goodbye letter to you. I'm going to go ahead and tell you this is not your fault, so don't blame yourself. I love you more than words could ever say, and I'm sorry it had to end this way. Please keep going for me. Don't let them take your beautiful smile like they took mine. We will meet again when the time is right my love, but for now this is goodbye.

All the love, Green

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!! Please leave a comment telling me what you thought and how I can improve.


End file.
